


express

by soapp



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapp/pseuds/soapp
Summary: A4盾，黑盾，A1盾同居两个月后的小故事





	express

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：含有性/幻想，含道/具，含有一点点A4盾不配  
> Steve为A4盾，Rogers为黑盾，Stevie为A1盾

【我和Stevie接到紧急任务，今天应该可以回来吃晚饭，你在家照顾一下Steve——bucky❤️】 

Rogers握住手机不满地皱了皱眉，手指在键盘上飞舞。

【起床没有看见你，心情不好，告诉stevie，要是你掉了一根头发我就打爆他，还有我不照顾那老头🙂】

Rogers的手指在发送键上空顿了顿，转而摁住了删除键。

【起床没有看见你，心情不好，告诉stevie，要是你掉了一根头发我就打爆他。我照顾老头也行，不过你回来我们就试试新玩具💓】

感谢发达的现代运输业，昨天Rogers买的小玩具今天就可以到，等bucky晚上回来了……

“Rogers，早餐在桌上。”过高的电视音量不但盖住了老人的声音，还吵的拥有四倍听力的Rogers耳朵疼。

“老头你tmd不能把声音调小点吗！”

“你吼什么，我又不是聋了。”

“你和聋了有什么区别？在你放弃..."

Rogers的话戛然而止，望向Steve僵直的背影，空气一瞬间凝固了起来，仿佛有人在里面加了吉利丁粉，还是应用量的四十倍的那种。

清脆的铃声打破了寂静，Rogers叹了一口气转身走向餐桌，而Steve应着声，缓慢地起身，蹒跚地在不停断的门铃声中向大门走去。

“你好，Rogers先生，请在这里签收。”

啊，是bucky给我买的织毛衣的机器吧。

那天整理的衣服时，Steve发现bucky居然连一件毛衣都没有，快要到冬天了，纽约的冬天很冷，不像瓦坎达，住在那儿只需要凉爽的瓦坎达特色长裙就足够了。

Steve缓缓签上自己的名字，不禁想起小时候bucky和Steve自己的毛衣都是barnes夫人一手包办的。

在他们在客厅里写作业时，bucky总会声情并茂地讲述学校里发生的事，他四处乱舞的手时不时打断Steve的思路，迫使他不得不放弃在半小时内做完数学卷的计划来观赏bucky的表演。而barnes夫人，她会坐在饭桌的另一边，微笑着听着bucky夸张的叙述，长针相碰发出的清脆敲击声连绵不断，而她的双眼一直注视着bucky，从未离开过。

要是织地快的话，到秋末bucky就可以穿上自己打的毛衣了。

“你的快递？”Rogers叼着涂了果酱的面包片向Steve走来“哝，给你把剪刀。”“谢谢。”

现在的快递真的是过度包装，Steve摇摇头将最后一层泡沫纸拉开，露出里面全黑的，盒盖上用烫银工艺印着店名的盒子。

一旁的Rogers悠哉地靠在墙上，将最后一块面包送入口中，缓慢地用舌舔去嘴角残留的一丝果酱，眯着眼牢牢盯着Steve的脸，嘴角浮出一抹笑意。

Steve打开了盒子，在他看到盒子里装的东西的那一秒，他的头上炸开一朵大大的蘑菇云。

黑色盒子的内部被分隔成大大小小的几个部分，几枚黑色跳蛋静静地躺在最大的那格里，右边是一双小巧的银色乳夹，左边是黑色的锁链，剩下的还有一对阴茎环和一个黑色的口球。

“Rogers！！！！”哇哦真是中气十足，Rogers心里如是评论道。

“干什么喊那么大声，我又不是聋了。”

Rogers坏笑着望着气急败坏的耳朵都冒出蒸汽的Steve，他从看到收货人那一栏里Rogers后面那一个小小的.后，他就知道这一幕是一定，肯定，必然会发生的。

“怎么，没有用过吧，老古董。”他发出惋惜地啧啧声“我真的是迫不及待地想看到bucky为我带上它们的样子了，我会亲手给他带上这里面的每一样玩意。”

“Rogers！！！你！”“他会因为嘴里的口球说不出话，在我将放在他敏感带的一颗跳蛋开到最大档的时候，只能发出呜呜的求饶声，那双漂亮的绿眼睛会因为快感而蒙上一层水雾”

Rogers接下Steve软绵绵的一拳“怎么，想看？你以为我会给你看那么漂亮的Buck吗？你就打你的毛衣去吧，老头”Rogers将Steve按在木椅上，缓缓凑近，看着他略浊的蓝眼

“然后我会给Buck带上阴茎环，将它和他红艳的乳尖上的乳夹用相连，当我用力干Buck又湿又软的小穴时，他那根因为无法释放而可怜巴巴的阴茎随着我的节奏拉扯着他的乳头，哦他的呻吟声，天，那是世界上最美妙的声音…”

“够了！你闭嘴！！！”Rogers的额头被Steve狠狠撞击，但他只是轻吸一口气，嘴角的弧度更大了“不想听我和bucky是怎么玩的哈，嫉妒我？”

“我才不是！只是你…”

“我或许可以和Stevie试试双龙，或者一前一后也不错…” “你tmd给我闭嘴！”

“哦豁，language啊，Cap。我们会填满他的每一个小洞，而他…” “Steve•Rogers！你tmd就是个变态，你怎么可以这样对bucky！！”

“哦？”Rogers冷笑出声“我怎么样对他？是用了你不敢用的玩具，还是给了他你永远都给不了他的快感？我怎么对他？当然是给他他最想要的一切。”

“你……你怎么知道这是bucky想要的！你连他早餐喝咖啡要加几勺糖几份奶都不知道，你怎么可能…”“过去他不喜欢喝那玩意，所以一般不喝，不得不喝的时候喜欢加四勺糖，如果有牛奶随便加，那他加完就不叫咖啡了，叫拥有一点咖啡味的奶。怎么我说的对不。”“……”

“现在喝的多些，神盾局工作多的话几乎是一天都在喝，最喜欢加三勺糖和一份奶。但他现在还是不喜欢喝，只是他没有对你说过对吧，看到你每天早上都放了四块方糖两份牛奶的咖啡就知道了，他不喜欢但是他每天都喝了下去。”

Rogers吸了一口气继续说道：“恐怕是你的老眼昏花，脑子也锈了吧，怎么最了解bucky的Steve连这点都不知道？我不了解他？我不知道他想要什么？笑话，他最想要的是什么我最清楚，恐怕最不清楚的就是你了吧，老头？”

他望着老人的眼，那双混浊的眼里充满了震惊和疑惑。

Rogers眯起猩红的眼不快地哼出了声：“看了你还是没有意识到啊，伤害bucky最深最不了解他的Steve？他究竟想要的是什么。”

Rogers抱起黑箱，留下一桌的快递包装和依旧呆呆地坐在椅子上的Steve，径直走向自己的房间。

门铃又响了。

“请问Rogers先生在家吗？有您的快递。”

门铃响了半晌，却无人应答。


End file.
